Emma Frost
by chocolate1999
Summary: I skated out to the place Jack had gone under. I hadn't got any better since that day and I fell on the slippery ice. And the ice beneath me cracked. And I heard someone scream my name. rating can be changed if anyone thinks its too low. i know the summary is terrible but please try it UP FOR ADOPTION
1. preface

**ok, i've only seen rise of the guardians once but it went straight to my top 10 movies. I love it! Enjoy.**

* * *

**- unknown POV-**

It has been five years since we last went skating. I was 8 years old then. I remember he said on the way there, if I were good enough, he would bring me skating every day until the ice on the lake melted.

When we got there, I was scared. Scared of me falling, scared of him falling, scared of the ice cracking. All three happened. The ice cracked whenever I set foot on it. I fell when he used the stick he'd found to fling me across the ice. And he fell into the water when the ice broke beneath him.

It happened so suddenly, I couldn't help him. He couldn't grab anything.

I raced to the edge of the hole he had made and started screaming his name. "Jack!" I had kept screaming until I couldn't see him anymore.

I ran home as fast as I could. I told Mary, my older sister, that Jack had fallen in. We ran to the village to get men to help find the body. We knew Jack couldn't have survived the freezing water for more than ten minutes and it had taken at least that for me to run home.

But no-one would search for Jackson Overland. Not the barman, who had fought for the village countless times. Not the drunk who had lost his daughter the same way I lost Jack. And not the landlord, who hated Jack more than he hated hell.

But now I was back at the lake where Jack drowned. I put on my skates which were not made to fit a thirteen year old girl but had fitted perfectly when I was eight. I skated out to the place Jack had gone under. I hadn't got any better since that day and I fell on the slippery ice.

And the ice beneath me cracked.

And I heard someone scream my name before I blacked out.

* * *

**-Jack Frost POV-**

"Emma!" I shouted, although I knew she couldn't hear me. I sped over to the place she had gone under. The only member of my family who'd loved me, remembered me, had died.

And she had died the same way I had

* * *

**No thats not the end. Please follow or favourite or review. If I get even one, I will continue.**


	2. wtf?

My name is Emma Frost. At least, thats what the moon told me. Thats the only thing in my life I know for sure about myself. I think I'm around three hundred years old, give or take. I'm tall and willowy. My hair is as white as snow andit's got a natural messed up look to it. I'm really pale and my eyes are a silvery-blue colour.

I probably look like this because I am the female spirit of winter. Every season has two spirits guarding it, a male and a female. I'm obviously the female spirit. love snow, ice, cold and white of winter. It's just...so... wintery. I have a staff. It's about my height which is about 5'4, 5'5? It's shaped like those sticks shepards have, what do you call them, crooks?

Oh and did mention I'm invisible? People walk right through me. They dont see me. It's like don't exist. I don't have any memories from before I woke up in the lake. Honestly, don't think I existed before then.

-line break-

I was walking along the telephone wires above Burgess when a boomerang whized past my ear. I decided to check out who threw it. Robably some little kid trying out a present. I used the wind to blow me down to the alley the boomerang had come from

"'ello, Sheila. Bit chilly out to be dressed like that 'ey?" The voice had come from the shadows.

"Bunny?" I asked

He did that 'humph' noise. "Oui"

I giggled." You can't still be sour about that can you?I mean, that was early 1900's, wasn't it?" I had annoyed the easter bunny over a hundred years back. I had frozen Paris. On Easter Sunday

"we'll get back to that later." he said "First, we have a stupid meeting to attend." This was the moment I noticed the two yeti behind me.

"Damn it" thought before a sack was tossed over my head. I squirmed but it was no use. The yeti had sealed the bag.

It was pitch black in there. I started humming Ellie goulding ' I need your love' before I landed heavely on my head. "Shit, that hurt" I thought before crawling out of the sack. I looked up to see Bunny, North, Tooth Fairy, Sandman and a boy with hair the same colour as mine.

-authors note-

this chapter was written on my kindle so its kinda awkward. Im sorry for any mistakes in grammer. Nex chapter will be up by bank holiday monday


	3. Important an You choose!

**I want you lot to have a say in this story. Do you want me to:**

**have the story set during the movie?**

**or**

**create a new bad guy and let Jack have his memories?**

**I need three answers (reviews) at least so that I can update the next chapter. The next chapter is up to you.**

**GET VOTING!**

**also i've created a forum with rotg challenges: rise of the guardians challenge. Please check it out**


	4. Me? a guardian?

**Thanks to everyone who voted. I've become addicted to a vid on youtube. Its called "Rise of the brave tangled dragon: something different. Check it out. Scratch that, check out all sorts of rise of the brave tangled dragons videos.**

Previously:_ I looked up to see Bunny, North, Tooth Fairy, Sandman and a boy with hair the same colour as mine._

The boy held his hand out to help me up. I ignored him completely. Bunny smiled.

"I like this sheila. She rejected her own brother" I turned to glare at Bunny.

"I don't _have _a brother" I said. The frosty haired boy turned on Bunny.

"What did I tell you, kangaroo?!" he said furious. I laughed. Everyone turned to stare at me.

"come on" i said "If I'm going to be related to anyone, it's gonna have to be the boy who agrees with me that Bunny is a kangaroo"

Tooth, North and Sandy smiled. Bunny's jaw dropped. "What day is it? 'Gang up on the Aussie' day?"

"yep" I said.

The boy smiled and said "I'm definitely related to her"

"If we're related" I said " I gotta know your name"

"Jack Frost" he said "you have the same staff as me" I held out my staff to examine it. I looked at his.

"Cool" I smiled.

North looked at us both. "This is weird, no? Jack, you take your sister, catch up while Tooth gets memories. Go see Jamie and Sophie. We do ceremony later" We both nodded.

Jack grabbed my hand."Come on! I haven't seen Jamie in ages! He'll be so amazed to see you!" He dragged me to the window. I felt kind of awkward trusting him, but heck, I'm a winter spirit, a born troublemaker. I'll live.

We jumped out the window."Wind!" Jack yelled " Take us home!" "Home!?" I shouted "Burgess!" He called out happily. The wind swept us away.

* * *

**this is another short chapter. But for anyone out there who ever read avx, Emma is going to discover those comics. My question for this chapter:**

**who do you think is going to be my baddie? It isn't a real one, its completely made up by me but heres a hint: Kids hate it, teens play music to fill it and adults embrace it.**

**answers to reviews:**

**live2bhappy: watch the movie! we'll have to meet up to see another movie soon. me, you, j & é.**

**the one who writes the ones:i'm glad you like it**

**LadyLunaTwilight: you get your wish**

**Guest: You gave me a confidence boost!**

**I am redeemed: what fic are Ash, Jenny and Julio in? I want to read it!**

**Seablue eyes 9311: sorry, the majority rules.**

**lol67: hope you enjoyed the chapter**

**Meis: hope you enjoyed as well!**

**thats it for now. Next update by 15/5/13**


	5. Jamie

**Yep another chapter. You all have to thank my friend media player (nickname) for that. I swear to MiM that she could talk for Ireland.  
This chapter is dedicated to the family and friends of Lea Feeney. Lea died the other day, bout a week ago, in a car accident at Ros a Mhil. A friend of mine was her neighbour **

* * *

**Emma POV**

Jack knocked on a window. Inside there was a boy with scruffy brown hair and eyes of the same colour lying on his bed. he was around ten and was reading a comic. When he heard the knock he perked up and rushed to the window.

"Jack" he said cheerfully, throwing open the window "You said you weren't visiting for another two weeks.

Jack smiled "change of plans". He climbed in through the window. "i want you to meet someone" He held up his hand "would you like some help" he mocked.

I stuck my tongue out at him "Feck you, Jack" I said, toning down my usually colourful language just in case the kid could hear me

Jack stepped back in mock horror "since when do you have a sailors mouth!"

The brown haired boy looked at Jack like he was nuts, which he was. "Jack, who are you talking to?"

Jack opened his mouth to ask the kid something but quickly shut it again. He obviously had just realized I was invisible.

"Sorry jamie" he said, kneeling down to look the boy in the eye "imagine me as a thirteen year old girl"

I just about stopped a laugh. Jamie however, did not have my self-control but he started to look around the room. His eyes widened when he looked in my direction

"Cool!" he said. I hopped off the window sill and onto Jamie's bedroom floor. I took three steps to the right. Jamies eyes followed me. i broke into a smile.

"You can see me!" I sang. He nodded.

"What's your name?" He asked

"Emma Frost. I'm supposedly Jacks sister"

"Supposedly?" jamie raised an eyebrow

i shrugged "I don't remember my human life. I'm relying on Jacks memory and how we look alike."

"Who are you and Jack talking to, Jamie?" A girl with short reddish brown hair was standing in the door.

Jack, being Jack, took the head on approach "Hi Pippa! We were talking to Emma!"

i rolled my eyes "Jack, you dumbo! She can't see me! She doesn't believe in me! She'll think you're crazy which, by the way, you are"

"I _can _see you" Pippa began " And why are you talking to Jack like that! It's mean!"

the boys and i snickered

"Pippa right?" i began. She nodded "Ya I _can _talk to my brother like that"

Pippa turned on her heel to stare at Jack. "You're meant to _tell _us stuff like you having family!"

I walked over to Pippa and put my arm around her. "This is my favorite believer"

"You _can't _have favourites!" jack countered. pippa and I rolled our eyes. He's meant to be older than everyone here, including me.

"Look who's talking" Pippa and i said, _at the same time_. jack took a step back.

"Come on Emma. We have to go back to the pole."

My shoulders dropped "Fine"

we both jumped out the window, the wind catching us.

"Wind, take us to the pole!" I shouted

Jack looked at me in amazement "You can do that to?!"

I rolled my eyes "Duh!" I said as the wind carried us back to the pole.

* * *

**thanks for the reviews! next update by 21/5/13**


	6. Hows immortality treating ya?

**You can all start thanking my little sister for the quick updates. She is annoying as hell always going "Emmy, write another chapter!" so yeah, i end up updating quicker. But I'll be updating slower from the 20th of this month onwards because of exams and I need a good overall result and I'm ****_really _****behind on my studying.  
Ok so anyways, through the rest of this story, Emma will sometimes say things in Irish (reason explained in chapter). Translations will be at the bottom. Underlined= irish**

* * *

**Emma POV**

Jack waved his hands around and the wind slowed down.

"So, Emma, how's immortality treating ya?"

I raised my eyebrow at him. What were we, forty? Then I remembered that slang doesn't work for immortals and I'm over 300 years old. So I decided to tell my story

"I guess it starts when I woke up in a lake. The man in the moon told me I was Emma Frost and thats it. When I discovered people just walked through me, i decided i'd discover a way for non-believers to see me. I wanted friends, not to be a thirteen year old loner. So, I flew across the Atlantic cause I was bored and..."

"Wait!" Jack interrupted "You flew across the _Atlantic_ because you were _bored_?"

I shrugged "Do you want me to continue that sentence; because I was bored _and_ I wanted to go to Ireland. The people there are considered crazy by the world so obviously, if they saw something strange a.k.a. me, they'd shrug it off."

Jack nodded in understanding.

"So anyways, I continued my attempts for visibility and succeeded so..."

Jack interrupted again

"Non-believers can _see_ you?! How?" he gripped my shoulder so hard it was painful.

"Calm down, go sábhaile mac dé sinn! You mean you never tried?"

Jack shook his head

"You freeze the layer just below your skin. I'll show you sometime" Jacks mouth still hung open

"Idiot" I muttered "anyhoo, I went to school in Connemara, learnt the lingo, all that shit. I joined school at age '10' and moved schools at age '15' to avoid suspicion. i came over to the U.S. in winter and summer holidays. And thats about it."

Jacks mouth was still open from the non-believers seeing thing

"There's a downside to the seeing thing" I said, grabbing his attention "Until you perfect it, you can't use your powers and even after that you can't cause snow, only frost. So, of course, Connemara gets next to no snow. i made it snow a bit a couple of years back, 'round 2010, but thats about it. technically, I wasn't to blame. I was at a girls night in and i had a full on nightmare. one of the girls tripped over me and woke me up."

Jacks mouth closed, only to open again to speak "prove it"

"What?"

"Prove the whole seeing thing" he challenged. He pointed at two women, in their mid-twenties "talk to them"

I rolled my eyes. This was going to be easy.

* * *

**(This contains my oc, melanie sparrow from _trouble with siblings_. this next bit is her POV)**

Ugh, when would the torture stop? it was only a college dance. We had been shopping for _five hours_!

"Elizabeth, come on! There's more to life than dresses!"

Elizabeth Swann turned on her heel

"Melanie Sparrow! Almost nothing in life is more important than dresses. Anyways, I want to impress Will"

"Wateva!" I said bored " you've been together 9 months. I think the impression stage."

Elizabeth was about to start ranting when a girl walked up to us. She was tall-ish and slim. But her most noticable feature was her hair and eyes. Her hair was a frosty white and her eyes were a piercing blue, like she could see into your soul.

"Can i ask you a question?" she said

"Sure"

"Do you believe in the guardians?" she quized. It was a weird question, one i wouldn't normally answer, but just this once I did.

"I used to, but then I grew up"

"Who are we talking about?" Elizabeth asked cluelessly. I rolled my eyes. The girl with the white hair looked at me earnestly with her piercing eyes.

"Believe. They are real"

"They're only childrens fairytales"

She shook her head

"Just for one minute, believe. Believe they're is a boy standing beside me. If you can't see him, you won't be able to see me again"

Thats when i noticed the boy beside her. He was definitely her brother, about four years older. My eyes widened in disbelief.

"You ... you can see me?" the boy asked. I nodded too stunned for words. The siblings smiled and the girl began to pale until she was as white as the boy.

"Hey! Where'd that girl go?" Elizabeth asked.

"Jack, you owe me one ice cream" the girl said

"Whatever, Em. wind take us home" jack said.

The pair flew into the sky, the people in the street oblivious to their presence.

Thats when I started believing.

* * *

**Good, bad, medium? Whatever you think leave me a review. the question about the baddie is still going.**

Translations: Go sábhaile mac dé sinn:(literally) gods son save us or (meaning) for god sakes


	7. sorry bout this

**Yes it's an authors note. I've decided that I'm not gonna update any of my stories until september.**

**My reason? I want to type up all the chapters then I won't be leaving my stories unfinished.**

**this also means quick updates.**

**so it's kinda for you guys**

**sorry**

**nv/chocolate1999**


End file.
